The Radiance
by Michiko Ootori
Summary: 5 mysterious girls suddenly appear at Ouran. And guess what….. Kyoya doesn't know them! 5 girls with dark pasts, horrible memories and… have broken hearts? 4 girls who came to Japan looking for true love, and a girl trying to uncover her dark hidden past. Will the host club be able to help them find what they're looking for? Or will it be more? Tune in on The Radiance...
1. Prologue

**Hiii! Good Morning Everyone! I'm back and I'm ready to give a really interesting story, I hope. Anyway this is my very first time to write a story so please don't criticize and please no FLAMES. **

**My Penname is |~ Michi ~ | **

**Disclaimer: I'm going to post it here and in the summary that I don't own Ouran or the characters that you know in OHSHC, I only own the OCs and the names of the Unknown family members of the Host Club. I also own the names of the imaginary schools and places. In my story Kyoya's mom is still alive and Tamaki's parents and grandmother is already fine with each other. So again this is my disclaimer for the whole story, I DON'T OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB!**

**So on to the story.**

**Full Summary: ****5 mysterious girls suddenly appear at Ouran. And guess what….. Kyoya doesn't know them! 5 girls with dark pasts, horrible memories and… have broken hearts? These girls came to Japan looking for different things. 4 girls who came to Japan looking for true love, and a girl trying to uncover her dark hidden past. It's full of Adventure, Romance and Drama for their lives as they come across the Host Club. Will the host club be able to help them find what they're looking for? Or will it be more? Tune in on The Radiance...**

**Its an Kyo/OC, Hika/OC, Kao/OC, Tama/Haru, Hunny/OC, and Mori/OC**

* * *

**Prologue**

"_Mommy!" an 8 year old girl runs crying to her mother._

"_What happened Kimberly? Why are you crying dear?"_

"_He was so mean mommy, he told me that I was annoying, and and he said I was really creepy, UWAHHHH!" the little girl called Kimberly kept on crying to her mother's lap rambling about how mean a certain megane is._

"_It's okay dear, mommy will talk to his parents go and play with him again and show him you're not creepy." Kimberly's mother said. After her mother gave her an encouraging smile she skipped to where the megane is._

_**IN THE OTHER SIDE OF THE HOUSE**_

_**SLAP!**_

"_You really are annoying you know! I told you already leave me alone and stop asking my sister for my pictures! And give me that!" The raven haired boy slapped the girl's hands away and snatched the picture away from her._

"_Kyo! Please that's the last piece of the picture both of us are in! Please give it back!" Kimberly pleaded to the raven haired boy called Kyo. She kept on jumping and trying to get the picture back but with every jump she failed._

"_I don't care if it's the last picture JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kyo said and suddenly threw the picture at the street._

_Apparently Kimberly being persistent ran after the picture, but not noticing the fast and big truck that was headed that way. _

_**DUGGGGG!**_

_The little girl was hit and was rolling on the other side of the road full of blood with a bloody picture in hand._

"_Nikki!" Kyo screamed and cried. Maids arrived and saw what has happened and hurriedly ran to get the parents of the two children._

"_Kimmie!"_

"_Kim…."_

"_Ki…."_

"KIMMIE!" The teenage girl bolted out of bed and felt that her face was full of tears.

"Kimmie! What happened? You were screaming and crying in your sleep again! You should stop that tomorrow's a school day." A brunette haired girl asked with a worried look on her face.

"Yeah Kimmie, don't worry we'll protect you from the monsters!" An auburn haired cute girl said.

"I'm okay guys, don't worry about me." Kimberly reassured her friends.

"Then we should totally sleep, I'm hitting the hay." Her friends said and walked away to the door.

"Good Night" They all said.

'Who is that guy? It's all blurry and mushy I can't seem to see their faces. Who is Kyo? And why does he hate me? And why did he call me Nikki?' Kimberly thought. 'I should probably sleep it's going to be a long day for me tomorrow.'

* * *

_Next time on The Radiance:_

_Kimberly's P.O.V_

_This school is so huge! I wonder why Uncle invited us to attend this school of all places. And why does it feel like I'm so nervous Kimberly Monique Anne Jones never gets NERVOUS! Okay I'm getting crazy right now. Probably put too much sugar on my cereal that's all righ-. My thoughts were cut by a raven haired guy with glasses._

"_Gomen, I was in a hurry were you hurt?" He asked me and offered a hand._

"_No not at all Good Sir" "Kimmie! There you are!" "Mommmy! The twins are at it again!" I saw the girls running towards me and saw 5 more guys with a cross dressing girl in tow walking towards the megane guy. And who the HECK is Mommy? "Umm, Good sir may I ask who "Mommy" is?" And he pointed to himself. HUHHH? IS HE GAY?_

* * *

**OKAY Guys that's it please R&R I wanna hear your opinions and feedbacks! And I kinda know its short but i'm a newbie cut me some slack.**

**|~ Michi ~ |**


	2. Chapter 1 : Introductions

**Kyaaaaa! I know only one person reviewed on my story but its okay! It does take time to be popular :)) anyway! So I decided that I should still continue even if there are only a few people who read my story. And BTW this happened after the Ouran Fair and in my story after the Ouran Fair Haruhi and Tamaki are dating.**

**Okay then Onwards!**

**| ~ Michi ~ |**

**Kimberly P.O.V**

I woke up 8:30 and now I'm late! Stupid friends why didn't they wake me up?! Oh right because I might kill them if they do! Really I have to stop these conversations to myself it makes me look crazy. Anyway,_ this school is so huge! I wonder why Uncle invited us to attend this school of all places. And why does it feel like I'm so nervous? Kimberly Monique Anne Jones never gets NERVOUS! Okay I'm getting crazy right now. Probably put too much sugar on my cereal that's all! Righ-. My thoughts were cut by a raven haired guy with glasses._

_"__Gomen, I was in a hurry were you hurt?" He asked me and offered a hand._

_"__No not at all Good Sir" "Kimmie! There you are!" "Mommmy! The twins are at it again!" I saw the girls running towards me and saw 5 more guys with a cross dressing girl in tow walking towards the megane guy. And who the HECK is Mommy? "Umm, Good sir may I ask who "Mommy" is?" And he pointed to himself. HUHHH? IS HE GAY? I was about to ask him why was he called Mommy when I heard Arianna call my name._

_"Kimmie! Melissa and I have been looking for you we thought you were still asleep!" The cute auburn haired girl called Arianna said._

_"Arianna's right Kimmie, we were going to fetch you but you're here now let's go to the chairman's office the twins are already there." A brunette haired girl named Melissa said._

_"Let's go then!" I said cheerily. We walked through the hallways when I heard two girls talking "Are you going to the Host Club today?" "Yea! I have a big problem and isn't it that the Host Club helps troubled girls? So I'm going there and ask them for help!" And they left giggling and rambling about how cute those so – called Host Club is._

_"Ah, Kimberly dear it's nice to meet you again! Uncle Yuzuru missed you!" Uncle Yuzuru exclaimed and hugged me tight leaving me no air to breath._

_"Umm Yuzuru - san I think your niece can't breathe anymore" A Brown haired girl said with a concerned look on her face._

_"Oh yes! Gomen Kimberly! I've been waiting for you for how many years! Anyway as I was saying to these twins you girls will be in separate classes unlike last year or the other years before you girls have been together in one class. And so you girls should run along and go to you classroom here are you schedules and you uniform!" He handed us several papers and a big bag. The twins namely Keira and Reina examined the uniform and Keira scoffed "This uniform is ugly! I can't wear this piece of trash! I will look like a living creampuff!" "Dear sister it's 'I will look like a walking creampuff' not 'living'" Reina said in a matter - of - factly way._

_"What ever! I won't wear this trash!" Keira said angrily._

_"Girls if you won't wear these uniforms at least wear something that is similar to a school uniform every day." Uncle informed._

_"Fine then! We will be wearing a uniform designed by Reina and I!"_

_"Tomorrow please start wearing the uniform that you are mentioning." And with that said Uncle dismissed us and we all separated to go to our own classrooms._

_**Kyoya P. O. V**_

_I was walking hurriedly away from Tamaki and the others so I wouldn't be late for class but unfortunately I bumped into a beautiful and mesmerizing girl that I have ever seen yet she looks so familiar._

_"Gomen I was in a hurry, were you hurt?" I asked and offered a hand._

_"Not at all Good Sir." She said. Good Sir is she a foreigner? Before I can even ask her name I heard Tamaki and some unknown voices._

_"Kimmie! There you are!" "Mommmy! The twins are at it again!" I saw some girls running towards the girl I just bumped into who is called Kimmie and saw Tamaki and the others running towards me. I heard the girl call me and asked "Umm, Good sir may I ask who "Mommy" is?" I reluctantly pointed to myself. I saw her pause and saw her reaction; she looked like she was really shocked until she was pulled by her friends. I hitted both the twins and Tamaki's head for making me look like a fool in front of a new student._

_"Owwwwww Mommy! It's not my fault. The twins were playing with Haruhi's Feelings!" Tamaki exclaimed clutching Haruhi's hand._

_"Sempai, we already know that they won't do anything because I won't let them come to my house again so stop it already!" Haruhi said and snatched her hand away. I swear to myself that I saw her blush with the contact that she just had with Tamaki._

_"Anyways we will be late so we better go to our classrooms. Goodbye" With that I left and went to my classroom with Tamaki in tow mumbling about 'mommy and haruhi are meanies."_

_**Hikaru P. O. V**_

_After messing with Tono, Kaoru and I went to our seats and waited until the teacher comes in. I was quietly waiting when I heard girls talk to Haruhi about another set of twins coming to our school. "Have you heard the news Haruhi – kun those twins really look beautiful they look like foreigner girls from America." "Yeah Haruhi – kun they were really pretty I think they would be great at hosting like the Hitachiin Twins" "I did hear them talking about 5 new student who came from America, maybe they are all bea-" Haruhi's sentence was cut off by opening of the door._

_"Good Morning Class! Today we are having two new students who both transferred from Princess and Prince Charm School* in America. Please come in girls." Princess and Prince Charm School? What are they rich snobs who will act all fake? 2 identical girls came in and all the boys were focused to them._

_"Ohayo Gozaimasu! Watashi Keira Michelle Simone Rodriguez! I am 16 years old. I hope we can all be friends! Please take care of me!" A girl with brown hair exclaimed happily._

_"Ohayo Gozaimasu. Watashi Reina Michaela Adrienne Rodriguez. I'm 16 years old. Please take care of me. And please no questions asked." A rather identical bored looking girl introduced herself and bowed. I turned to my brother and it seems as if this Reina girl had caught his eye. I looked at Keira and analyzed her she is a beauty as the rumors said._

_"Okay Reina please seat in front of Mr. Kaoru." "Um ma'am. My name is Keira and that is Reina already getting ahead of you." "Oh okay then Keira sit in front of Mr. Hikaru" "Roger" Keira saluted and sat in front of me. Oh this is going to be a long day._

_**Tamaki P. O. V**_

_I was silently sitting devastated that Haruhi still doesn't want us to reveal our relationship until the teacher came in and said : " Everyone please welcome our 2 new students here in our class."_

_I turned to Kyoya and gave him a 'do you know them Kyoya' look when he paused and gave me the 'I researched about them yet I only know their common information which is shocking for me' look. I gasp and looked at the girls who entered the classroom. A tall brunette haired girl who I think is taller than me and an auburn haired short elementary looking girl standing in front. When the tall girl started to talk._

_"Good Morning Everyone! My name is Melissa Mariana Yvonne Nightly. I am 17 years old; I came from Boston, America from the Princess and Prince Charm School at California. Please take care of me and ask me anything." She bowed and asked the short girl to talk._

_"Ohayo! Watashi Arianna Marie Naomi Smith. I am 17 years old, I know I'm short like an elementary girl but I'm really 17 I promise! Please take care of me!" She bowed and all the maidens in our room swooned and all gave a 'Awwwww, of course we'll take care of you Arianna – chan!'._

_"Ask them questions now class." Mr. Kirisawa said and a girl raised her hand, he nodded and she stands up._

_" Umm, I wanted to ask why you go to a Princess school and why is it in California when you live in Boston." She asked and Melissa answered " That's because our parents wants us to act like princesses and that is the only school that teaches girls and boys how to be polite and well mannered. And we live in a dormitory at the school in California." The girl said"oh that's why thank you for answering my question."_

_I raised my hand up and asked "Princess is it possible that you have friends who are here with you?" _

_Arianna answered " Yes Stranger – san, we have 3 more friends who came with us here at Ouran and we know you know one of them!" She exclaimed happily while I was thinking how will I know one of the new students. Until a blonde haired girl with bags in her hand came in huffing and puffing. I recognized her, Its KIMBERLY my dear cousin!_

_"Gomen, I just wanted to excuse-" I cutted her off by hugging her and muttering words which are inaudible. She pushed me away and dusted her clothes and said "Seriously Ren__é, you're going to kill me with that idiocy of yours!" and she handed the bags to Arianna and Melissa and said " Here you forgot your bags. Gomen Professor – san!" She bowed and left and I went back to my sit._

_" Melissa please sit in front of Tamaki and Arianna sit in front of Kyoya, and if you need anything don't hesitate to ask Kyoya our class representative." With that said classes started._

_**Honey P. O. V**_

_I was sitting talking to Takashi when this really pretty and tall girl came in, she went in front and I recognized her immediately it was Kimmie-chan I saw her at the International Karate Championship at Boston._

_" Ohayo Gozaimasu! Watashi Kimberly Monique Anne Jones. I am 18 years old, I transferred from Princess and Prince Charm School, and I am skilled in martial arts and other defense mechanisms. Please take care of me!" She bowed and the teacher instructed her to sit in front of me._

_The moment she saw me she sat and faced me and whisper " Mitskuni! Long time No see! I missed you and your cuteness say hi to Takashi for me okay?" And looked in front again. I swear this is going to be an exciting school year!_

_**That's It its longer this time! Anyway please review everyone!.**_

_**Disclaimer : I promised I won't do it again but here I am doing it. I don't own OHSHC! I only own the OCs and Imaginary places.**_

_**The * means information: The Princess and Prince Charm School is an idea I got from Barbie Princess Charm School.**_

_**Bye Bye Everyone and R&R**_

_**| ~ Michi ~ |**_


End file.
